1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the display of information streams, and more particularly to the camouflaging of information streams in situations where a standard display of the information stream is undesirable.
2. Background and Related Art
The advent of networks including wide-area networks such as the Internet has greatly facilitated the exchange of information between various electronic and computer devices and systems. In recent years, accessibility of such information has increased and expanded, including through the use of various types of wireless connections, such that access to information from a variety of sources, including over the Internet, can be readily achieved in a wide variety of situations.
The information that can be accessed over a network includes a wide variety of static and dynamic content. For example, static content may include web pages from any of a variety of sources. The web pages may be updated from time to time, but the content of many such pages is passive and not interactive, and is comparatively stable with information remaining static in between periodic updates or changes. In contrast, dynamic content and information may be provided by other sites and/or systems. For example, dynamic content may be provided by way of information streams, including audio, video, and/or textual streams. In some instances, such content may be interactive and/or may be formed in real time through participation by one or more participants. Comment threads, instant messaging applications, and strings of text messages are all common examples of interactive content. Access to such content may be provided by any of a variety of programs, including browser programs, multimedia programs, dedicated messaging programs, and the like. Such programs may be provided using any of a variety of access devices, including desktop, laptop, and tablet computer devices, smart phones, PDAs, electronic readers, and the like.
Younger generations have grown up with such programs and devices and are familiar with near-constant accessibility to the information in which they are interested. Many users wish to have essentially constant access to and participation in information access and exchange using the available systems and programs. For example, some cell phone users may exchange many thousands of text messages monthly. Other users wish to have an instant messaging program open at all times so they can communicate with their friends. The integration of computer devices into workplaces and classrooms has fueled users' desires to remain connected to their information sources at all times.
Unfortunately, it is not always possible or socially acceptable to access and/or participate in certain information sources at all times. In many classrooms, for example, it is frowned upon if the students are participating in chats with their friends during class. In some classrooms where student use of laptops is commonplace, for example, schools have placed minors at the backs of classrooms so teachers can view which students are using their computers for non-class purposes. Similarly, in many workplaces, it may be unacceptable or at least viewed as unprofessional for employees to access certain information streams or to participate in chats facilitated by instant messaging services or the like. Even if the users are able to multitask and satisfactorily complete their work assignments, class work, or the like, the mere appearance of having divided attention may be undesirable to the user.
There are many situations where a user may wish to access an information source or information stream, but where such access may be deemed socially or otherwise unacceptable. For example, a college student may wish to access a social networking site, such as Facebook, to check for updates during a lecture, but might not want the other students sitting behind him or a teacher to observe him slacking off in class. Similarly, an employee of a company could want to communicate with friends during work hours, but not want to leave his instant messaging window open for observation. A journalist might desire to record observations or communicate with someone in an environment where outside communication is restricted or frowned upon. Thus, users encounter significant difficulties that may prevent them from accessing and participating in information streams in ways the information streams are normally accessed and used.